221: Sparky
'''Experiment 221, '''better known by his nickname "Sparky" is an experiment from Lilo & Stitch: The Series. In the series, he is the first experiment that Lilo and Stitch successfully hunted and rehabilitated. He is voiced by Frank Welker. Appearances Sparky is a small short squat light yellow chinese dragon/chihuahua-like experiment similar to Stitch with skinny arms, legs, and body, a white belly, a short slightly twisted yet pointed tail sticking out behind it, a large narrow foot-shaped head with a wide blue mouth with large and flat teeth sticking out in his mouth beneath a round domed yellow nose, small ears on either sides of his head, massive dark blue shining eyes and long, forked antennae that protrude either side of his eyes. Sparky is activated by Stitch after he drops his pod in a bathtub full of water. His one true place is powering the old lighthouse in Kauai that had been abandoned for requiring too much electricity. Was in the rescue crew for "Snafu". Abilities Sparky's primary power is to create a power surge. He can do this by either generating it through his antennae (in the lighthouse, his new home) or his tail becomes a electric bolt and he flies around electrocuting things. His body can turn into an electrical current, so he can also fly or travel through outlets, power lines, and machines. He also has the ability to sprout an extra pair of arms, his short body extending into a large streak of a tail as it moves through the air at high speeds, his body shining with electricity. He is an agile fighter with lightning-fast reflexes, using electrical attacks to deal massive damage. He can also manipulate objects, possessing the blasters hanging from the ceiling to fire a series of blasts. History In Stitch! The Movie, Sparky was activated when Lilo and Stitch needed an experiment to recharge the spaceship so they could rescue Jumba from Dr. Hämsterviel, so Stitch dropped 221's pod in the bathtub. Lilo and Stitch eventually caught and tamed him and he now powers the lighthouse, which had previously been too expensive to light. He is shown briefly in the series episodes "Remmy" and "Ploot" as well as in a few other episodes. He also has a brief cameo in Leroy & Stitch. He made nine appearances in the TV series: During the Angel episode he is turned evil. In "The Asteroid" he helps to destroy the asteroid and save Earth. In the Elastico episode he fixes Lilo's jewelry. In the Skip episode he is on the Wanted Poster. In the Checkers episode he helps to save the day. In the Ploot episode he gets covered in sludge. During the Remmy episode he is seen in Lilo's dream with Stitch, Jumba, Pleakly, and the other experiments. In the Snafu episode we learn that Sparky eats batteries! In the Leroy & Stitch movie he is seen waving good-bye to Stitch. Stitch! Sparky has made several appearances in the Stitch! anime. His first appearance was an episode where Hamsterviel attempted to control him using a mind-control helmet. Other than that, he has made many other cameo appearances. Vlcsnap-2012-10-09-13h45m42s198.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-09-13h45m32s85.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-16-21h35m27s204.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-18h18m41s128.png vlcsnap-2013-01-06-18h19m01s115.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h18m27s66.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h18m36s159.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h26m57s4.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-09h07m31s243.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h28m05s229.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-09h06m07s165.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-16-22h03m57s147.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h30m17s228.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-09h06m37s226.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-09-13h47m36s33.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h52m28s252.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-16-21h36m29s64.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h01m41s152.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h35m20s210.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h35m53s34.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-16-21h33m22s225.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h57m18s82.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h42m47s92.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h42m59s219.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h58m26s253.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-09-13h50m57s255.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-16-21h33m58s79.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-11h14m54s244.png|Sparky shocking Hammerface Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-11h15m55s83.png|Sparky shocking Pleakley Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-12h46m52s175.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-20h59m06s92.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-10h10m03s234.png|Sparky shocking Reuben Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h02m56s0.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h03m04s51.png|Sparky eating batteries Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h02m25s155.png 1000px-Screen_shot_2012-12-08_at_8_00_28_PM.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h30m04s213.png 221anime.png|Sparky being controlled by Hamsterviel in Stitch! anime Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-14h51m39s207.png Category:Experiments Category:Males